6th Air Defense Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 6th Air Defense Artillery Regiment is an air defense artillery regiment in the United States Army. Lineage Constituted 8 March 1898 in the Regular Army as the 6th Regiment of Artillery. Organized 23 March 1898 at Fort McHenry, Maryland. * The Regiment was broken up 13 February 1901 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as separate numbered companies and batteries of Artillery Corps. Reconstituted 1 July 1924 in the Regular Army as the 6th Coast Artillery and partially organized with Headquarters at Fort Winfield Scott, California. (1st and 2d Battalions activated 1 July 1939 at Fort Winfield Scott, California; 4th Battalion activated 15 June 1941 at Fort Funston, California.) Regiment broken up 18 October 1944 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery reorganized and redesignated as the 6th, 172d, 173d, and 174th Coast Artillery Battalions, respectively. * After 18 October 1944, the above units underwent changes as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 6th Coast Artillery, reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army concurrently consolidated with Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 6th Antiaircraft Artillery Group, and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters Battery, 6th Artillery Group. Activated 1 February 1952 at Fort Bliss, Texas. * Redesignated 20 March 1958 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 6th Artillery Group. Inactivated 1 September 1971 at Fort Bliss, Texas. * 6th Coast Artillery Battalion disbanded 15 September 1945 in California. Reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army and redesignated as the 6th Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion. Redesignated 4 October 1950 as the 6th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion, assigned to the 6th Infantry Division, and activated at Fort Ord, California. Inactivated 3 April 1956 to Fort Ord, California, and relieved from assignment to the 6th Infantry Division. * The 172d Coast Artillery Battalion disbanded 15 September 1945 in California. Reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army; concurrently consolidated with the 25th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion (active), and consolidated unit designated as the 25th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion, an element of the 25th Infantry Division. Inactivated 10 November 1951 in Korea and relieved from assignment to the 25th Infantry Division. Redesignated 19 November 1952 as the 25th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion. Activated 1 February 1953 in Germany. Redesignated 1 October 1953 as the 25th Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion. Redesignated 5 December 1957 as the 25th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion. Inactivated 1 September 1958 in Germany. * The 173d Coast Artillery Battalion disbanded 15 September 1945 at Fort Miley, California. Reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army and redesignated as the 45th Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion. Redesignated 9 March 1951 as the 45th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion. Activated 19 March 1951 at Fort Bliss, Texas. Redesignated 1 October 1953 as the 45th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion. Inactivated 1 September 1958 in Germany. * The 174th Artillery Battalion disbanded 15 September 1945 in California. Reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army and redesignated as the 53d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion. Redesignated 21 April 1952 as the 53d Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion. Activated 5 May 1952 in Japan. Inactivated 24 June 1955 in Japan. Redesignated 6 October 1955 as the 53d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion. Activated 15 November 1955 at Fort Bliss, Texas. Inactivated 25 March 1957 at Fort Bliss, Texas. * The 6th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion; 25th and 45th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalions; 53d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion; and 6th Armored Field Artillery Battalion ( organized 1907) consolidated, reorganized and redesignated 1 September 1963 as the 6th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System. * The 6th Artillery (less former 6th Armored Field Artillery Battalion) consolidated 1 September 1971 with Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 6th Artillery Group, and consolidated unit reorganized and redesignated as the 6th Air Defense Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System (former 6th Armored Field Artillery Battalion concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 6th Field Artillery – hereafter separate lineage). Distinctive unit insignia * Description A black enamel, grizzly bear passant above a stylized red enamel scroll bearing the inscription "CERTO DIRIGO ICTU" in gold letters. * Symbolism The design is adapted from the crest of the Coast Defenses of San Francisco where the old regiment and the majority of the companies of same were stationed since 1901 and where the new regiment will be organized and assigned. The motto "CERTO DIRIGO ICTU" (I Aim With a Sure Blow) is indicative of the character of the bear. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 6th Coast Artillery on 20 May 1924. It was redesignated for the 6th Coast Artillery Battalion on 26 Feb 1945. On 8 Mar 1951 the insignia was redesignated for the 6th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion. The insignia was cancelled on 15 May 1959. The distinctive unit insignia was reinstated on 1 Sep 1971 for the 6th Air Defense Artillery. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Parti per pairle Argent, Gules and Azure, in chief a mullet of five points of the second and in fess debased two fleurs-de-lis Or. * Crest On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules a grizzly bear passant Sable langued Gules. Symbolism * Shield The field of the shield, an adaptation of the flag of the Philippine Insurgents, alludes to the Regiment's service in the Philippine Insurrection. The scarlet star refers to Artillery, its five points indicative of the number of engagements in which a battery of the old 6th Artillery participated during the Insurrection. The two fleurs-de-lis denote service in France, World War I. * Crest The crest is taken from that of the Coast Defenses of San Francisco where the old regiment and the majority of its batteries were stationed. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 6th Coast Artillery on 3 May 1924. It was redesignated for the 6th Coast Artillery Battalion on 26 Feb 1945. On 8 Mar 1951 the coat of arms was redesignated for the 6th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion. It was cancelled on 15 May 1959. On 1 Sep 1971 the coat for arms was reinstated for the 6th Air Defense Artillery. Current units * 2nd Battalion, 6th Air Defense Artillery Regiment, 6th Air Defense Artillery Brigade * 3rd Battalion, 6th Air Defense Artillery Regiment, 6th Air Defense Artillery Brigade See also * United States Army Air Defense Artillery School * Coats of arms of U.S. Air Defense Artillery Regiments References External links * {http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/ada/0006ada03bn.htm U.S. Army Center of Military History 3/6th ADA lineage] 006 006